


Can't Resist The Danger

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes Bruce. As in he likes, <i>likes</i> Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Resist The Danger

Clint likes Bruce. As in, he likes _likes_ Bruce.

And he doesn’t understand why or how because it’s ridiculous, his pathetic crush on Bruce is simply baffling to his mind and Clint just doesn’t understand how he can be so in love with a nerdy scientist with a really bad anger management problem.

All of his past experiences with liking people were with powerful woman with amazing bodies who showed him the time of his world. The sex was rough and dirty, and besides the constant need to shove the other one against the wall and make him come undone there was barely anything there.

Which is fine with Clint because he doesn’t need anything else, or at least he thought he didn’t before meeting Bruce.

Bruce is just, he’s inexplicable really. He shows this calm exterior to everyone, does yoga and counts down from ten every five minutes inside a room with the other Avengers. But inside he’s literally this big monster, capable of destroying whole cities.

Clint is precise, he has the maximum self-control a human being could have on his own body. He thinks and he plans before he acts.

While Bruce is meticulous with his work, with his whole life. He tries to plan things, he tries to have self-control but he never reaches it. It’s always out of his grasp; that feeling of complete possession over your own body.

It’s something most people never dream of losing and that Bruce will never see again.

But the thing is, if you put The Hulk aside, you get one of the most amazing man you’ll ever meet and Clint knows that even though his love his ridiculous, he also knows why he feels that way. Everyone would know if they just looked at Bruce, not at the Hulk.

Bruce smiles a lot, he has hope for the world, he’s sympathetic towards everyone and he has so many ideals. He touches Clint in the arm while they talk, he tips his head just a little bit to the right when he doesn’t understand something and he puts the tip of his tongue out as he focuses on his work.

He’s an honest hard-working guy, he didn’t ask for what happened to him. Then again, almost none of them did.

Bruce is nice, and Clint can can’t have him. There are simply so many bloody reasons why they shouldn’t be together, why Clint should back away from him. But he can’t do it.

So he gets closer and closer to the monster, even though he knows nothing good will ever come out of it. Clint just can’t resist the danger.


End file.
